Heartbreak
by LivingOnCaffiene
Summary: Zoe has decided that the job as Clinical lead is too much for her to handle, and to make it worse Dylan has resigned. The new Clinical lead has made an impression on her, but is he really who he seems? Zoe/O.C. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

"Goodbye Dylan." Zoe whispered as she hugged him. She didn't want him to leave, but she knew it would be better for him in the long run if he did. It must have been awful for him to see his wife move on while he still loved her so much. Maybe now he could get the space he needed.

They parted from the hug and looked at each other before the both walked in a different direction. Sam and Tom passed Zoe on the way out, and Zoe turned back wondering whether Sam knew where Dylan was going.

"Dylan." Sam said, and Dylan turned back. "Going somewhere?" She looked at his bag.

"I'm sorry Sam. I can't stay here anymore. I resigned." Dylan said bluntly as Tom looked on.

"Oh." Sam said, as if she wasn't really surprised. "You got a new job?"

"Not yet but I was thinking about applying for the GP job at the doctors near the canal." He explained.

"Right." Sam said, not knowing what to say. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." Dylan said, surprised as Sam hugged him. Zoe watched Tom look on awkwardly, as he thought about staying or leaving the two to talk in private. Before he came up with an answer, they parted.

"Coming for a drink?" Sam asked, and Dylan shook his head.

"No. I don't do alcohol. And Dervla needs me." Sam nodded.

"So, i'll see you around then." Sam said and smiled gently. Dylan smiled awkwardly back, and Sam and Tom continued towards the pub, holding hands half way there.

Dylan made eye contact with Zoe and smiled. Zoe waved at him as she couldn't bring herself to smile. She was going to miss him, and as she watched him walk away she couldn't help but let her eyes well up. She wouldn't let the tears fall though, not infront of her collegues.

She quickly pulled herself together as two of the paramedics approached her, also ready to go to the pub for a drink.

"Doctor Hanna, coming for a drink?" Dixie asked, smiling as she linked arms with Jeff.

"Not tonight Dix." She said. "Too much paperwork that has to be finished." Dixie looked at her surprised.

"Oh right." Dixie looked at Zoe. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah i'm fine." Zoe smiled at her.

"Sure?" Dixie asked and Zoe nodded.

"I'm sure." Zoe replied and smiled at them to she that she was.

"So no drink then?" Jeff asked.

"Maybe. Maybe after i've finished. But it will be late." Zoe smiled, looking forward to the idea of a drink.

"There's the Doctor Hanna we know." Dixe said. "See you later yeah? And i'll buy you a drink."

"That would be great Dix thanks." Zoe said. "Have fun."

She walked away from them and shut herself in her office where she let the tears fall for a while before returning her mind to the paper work. She was really going to miss Dylan. All of his remarks, however rude they were, she would miss them. She would miss going into the staff room and seeing the cereal box telling her and her collegues that the cereal was his and no one elses.

She knew she was going to have to let him go because he wasn't going to return.

Soon enough after setting her mind to it, the paperwork was done earlier than planned. It was now ten thirty, enough time for a drink or two. She gathered her things and made her way down there, looking forward to chatting to her collegues and drinking.

She was sat at the bar on her own a while later after the first drink, when someone came and sat next to her.

"Two of these please." He pointed to Zoe's drink, and handed her one after the bar tender got them.

"Thank you." Zoe smiled and looked up at him. The man was quite tall, middle aged and good looking. He had brown short, spiked hair and he wore a suit, making him look smart. He smiled down at Zoe and she blushed, hoping that the dim lighting wouldn't show it.

"I'm Darren. Darren Thomas." He smiled.

"I'm-" She was interrupted.

"Zoe Hanna." He said. "I know." He smiled at her, making her blush again. "I'm going to be working in the E.D. Taking over from Mr Jordan until he returns."

"Oh I see." Zoe replied. She had taken over from Nick's job earlier in the month but she found it too hard over her duties. "It's nice to meet you."

"Same to you." He smiled. "So, glad to be stopping all the paperwork tomorrow?"

"You start tomorrow?" Zoe smiled. "Thats great."

"Yes. And take the load off your shoulders." He laughed. "I was talking to the other doctors and nurses over there and they encouraged me to buy you a drink and talk to you."

"Oh right." she rolled her eyes and grinned. "I'm glad they did."

"So am I." He smiled. "I hope you don't mind me saying, but I hear you are single."

"You heard right." She laughed and looked down.

"Really? A beautiful woman like you single?" Again Zoe blushed and nodded. "I'm sure that will change soon."

"You really think so?" She looked up at him.

"I know so." He replied with a grin. "I think i'd better get going. As should you. If i'm right, we both have an early shift tomorrow."

"Yes. We start at seven." Zoe smiled.

"Do you need a lift home? You can't drive now, after all." He offered.

"Neither can you if you've had a lot." Zoe said.

"I've only had this one, all others were not alcoholic." He smiled. "So, that lift?"

"That would be great." Zoe said and stood up. Her heels made her wobble slightly and Darren steadied her.

They both walked out of the pub with collegues eyes on their backs and then Darren drove Zoe home.

"Goodnight." Darren said as he walked her up to the front door.

"Night." Zoe replied as he kissed her cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said before walking down to his car and driving away.

Zoe shut the door behind her and exhaled deeply. She had just said goodbye to a friend only hours ago, and was already falling for the new clinical lead. She felt her cheek where he had kissed it and thought for a while. When Darren said she wouldn't be single for much longer, did he mean that he liked her? Zoe hoped so, and went to bed looking forward to seeing him again tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Zoe didn't sleep incredibly well that night as she was looking forward to the morning. However, she managed to drift off, and soon enough the sound of her alarm woke her. She had never felt so happy to be getting out of bed, and therefore she got up and dressed earlier than she would have any normal day.

She went downstairs to get her usual morning coffee, and sat down at the table and thought about last night.

Then it hit her. She was going to be late. She had left her car at work the previous night, so she was going to be late despite her hardest efforts not to be.

"Crap." She muttered to herself and started to down her coffee when she heard a knock at the door. She was a little hesitant to answer as no one ever knocked on her door this early.

She got up, slowly made her way up to the door and opened it, surprised to see Darren there. She smiled.

"Hey." She said, looking at him. It was raining outside.

"Hey." He replied. "I thought you could use a lift to work considering I made you leave your car behind." He smiled.

"Thank you that would be great." Zoe said. "Come in for a minute. You're getting soaked."

"Thanks." He replied and walked into her house. She shut the door behind him and smiled to herself.

"Nice place." He said, looking around. "Very tidy."

"I like it tidy." Zoe explained. "Can't stand mess. With mess comes spiders." Darren laughed.

"True." He smiled and looked around.

"I'll just go and get my bag then we can go." Zoe smiled and ran upstairs to get it.

"Ready?" Darren asked as she came down the stairs.

"Sure." Zoe said and slipped on her heels. She opened the door and let him out before locking the door herself.

Darren went round to the passenger side of the door and let her in before getting in and starting the car. They soon got chatting as he drove.

"You look great." Darren said, trying to make conversation.

"You really think so?" She asked. She could feel herself blushing again.

"Yes." He smiled but kept his eyes on the road.

"You're not too bad yourself." Zoe smiled. "Thats a nice suit."

"Thank you." Darren replied, and they fell into silence.

Zoe was thinking about him as the silence continued. He was really nice, handsome, and about her aged. He was complimenting her, and she was complimenting him. Maybe this could go somewhere.

"Did you know that you are extremely good looking?" She said without thinking, and he smiled. "Sorry. It kind of just came out."

"Don't worry it's fine." He smiled as he saw she was embarrassed. "I was thinking the same about you. I don't mean handsome, but beautiful. Stunning."

This made Zoe melt inside. They both thought each other were attractive, and she really thought she was falling for him. But before they could continue their conversation, they had arrived. Zoe felt disappointed at this.

"We had better get inside." Darren said.

"Yeah we don't want to be late." Zoe smiled before opening the door and letting herself out.

"So, i'll see you around the E.D then today?" Darren asked. Zoe thought he sounded hopeful and she nodded.

"Maybe you can come and give me a hand in resus." She asked, and he smiled.

"That would be nice." He replied and Zoe smiled as they walked in together.

Zoe had shown Darren to his office, and she had left to go to the staff room. The first thing she saw was Linda smirking, wanting to know all about the night before.

"So, what happened last night after you both left?" Linda asked, eager to know.

"Nothing. Really." Zoe said. Sometimes Linda could be really annoying, but Zoe knew she wanted gossip.

"Come on, spill." She pressed on.

"Really Linda nothing happened!" Zoe said, raising her voice. "He took me home, and then went home again."

"Then why did he drive you to work this morning?" Linda asked.

"Because I left my car here last night so he gave me a lift! We didn't sleep together if that was what you wanted to know."

"I didn't say that." Linda told her.

"No but you wanted to here it didn't you?" Zoe sighed. "Mind your own business next time okay?"

"Sorry I just wanted to know." Linda said.

"I know." Zoe could sense that she had upset her. "I'm sorry for being snappy. Its just that if I wanted you to know, i'd tell you."

With that, Zoe had been paged and had to leave the room as an RTC was coming in. She met Darren on the way in.

"Nice to see you Doctor Hanna." He smiled as the both entered.

"Nice to see you too Mr Thomas." Zoe grinned and rushed into Doctor mode.

"Guys we got this one!" Sam said, as she worked with Tess and Linda. "Could you both look after the next one that shouls be coming in about two minutes?"

"Sure." Zoe replied. "We will go and meet them outside."

Zoe and Darren both rushed outside.

"They will probably be another minute or so." Darren said, looking at his watch.

"Yeah. The ETA is never very accurate." Zoe explained and rubbed her hands together as it was cold out.

"Cold?" He asked her and she nodded.

"My hands mostly." She laughed.

"Have you ever heard the saying 'Cold hands warm heart?'" He asked her, and she shook her head.

"No." She smiled as he took her hands and put them in his. They were very warm.

"Better?" He asked, and she was almost speechless. She looked up at him and into his eyes.

"Um, yeah, a lot." She smiled, not breaking the eye contact. They both stared at each other for a few seconds before the gap between them got smaller and smaller. But then, the ambulance came around the corner and they parted.

"Great timing." Zoe muttered, and Darren laughed slightly, before they both went round to greet the patient.


	3. Chapter 3

(warning. Might get a T rating for the end)

The pair of them came out of resus and zoe was not happy. They did CPR for God knows how long, yet they couldn't get a cardiac output. Zoe hated losing a patient especially when they had tried so hard to bring them back.

She went to the staff room and sat down with her hands in her hair so she could calm down, and Darren walked in and sat next to her on the sofa.

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly, and she nodded.

"Yes. I just hate loosing patients." She sighed, and felt Darren put his arm around her back.

"I know its not nice. I hate it too." He said, while rubbing soothing circles on her back. She leaned on his shoulder for a little while, as he didn't seem to mind, and then she spoke up.

"I should probably get back to work." She said, standing and sorting out her dress.

"Me too I suppose." Darren sighed, standing up and brushing her arm as he did so. She looked up again as they were stood so close, and he looked down at her.

"You have pretty eyes." Darrwn said to her and she blushed.

"Thank you. So do you." She replied and fiddled with her hands. She continued to look at him, as he did with her, and then they both closed the gap between them, and they kissed.

A few seconds later, they broke apart.

"Wow." Zoe whispered and never broke the eye contact. Darren put his hand through her hair, And she shut her eyes as she felt herself shiver. Darren smiled and whispered to her.

"I think i'm in love with you Zoe." Darren said to her, and she opened her eyes again.

"I think i'm in live with you too." She whispered back, and looked at him.

"Do you fancy going to dinner tonight?" Darren asked. "After our shift is over?"

"Sure." She beamed. "I'd love to."

"Great." He said, kissing her again before he went to leave. "I'll meet you here at the end of your shift?"

"Yes." Zoe smiled, and watched him leave before Sam walked in.

"Someone's happy." Sam said, seeing Zoe smiling.

"Darren just asked me out to dinner." Zoe explained as Sam smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" Sam asked, seeing Zoe happy.

"You sound so surprised." Zoe laughed.

"No i'm happy for you." Sam grinned. "Have fun."

"Don't tell Linda." Zoe said and pointed her finger at Sam.

"I won't." Sam laughed. "I know what she's like."

"Thank you." Zoe laughed and left the staffroom.

Soon the end of her shift came, but not soon enough for her. She went into the staffroom and he was waiting for her.

"Hey." She smiled and got her coat. "Are we ready to go?"

"Sure." He smiled and walked over to her and out his arm around her, and they walked out to the car.

"Who's driving?" Zoe asked.

"Can I? I know you like to drink, so..."

"Sure." Zoe replied and got into his car.

They drove to an italian restaurant which was maybe ten minutes from the hospital, and Darren held Zoe's hand as they went into the restaurant and sat down. Zoe was looking through the menu when she looked up and saw Darren looking at her.

"You are so beautiful." He said to her and she looked up at him.

"You really think so?" She asked.

"Yes." He said and looked at his own menu. She looked at hers, and they had soon picked out their meals.

Their meals arrived and they ate, constantly looking up at each other making eye contact, and chatting about their lives.

"Any dessert?" He asked, and she shook her head.

"No thank you. I'm full." She smiled.

"Sure?" He asked and recieved a nod from Zoe. "Shall we get going then?"

"Sure if you want to." Zoe said, and Darren called over a waitor and payed for the meal.

They then left hand in hand, and as they reached the car, Darren twisted her round so he was talking face to face with her. She leant againt the car, and put her hands on his chest as he held her hips.

"I love you." Zoe said to him.

"I love you too." He said, before kissing her passionatly and putting his hands in her hair.

Zoe parted the kiss to catch her breath.

"Want to stay at mine for the night?" She asked, hoping he would say yes.

"That would be great." He replied, and kissed her passionatly once again and she pulled him closer.

"Come on. We need to go back to yours to get you some clothes for tomorrow." she said to him, but he shook his head.

"I have spare clothes in the back incase I need them."

"Very handy." Zoe said, opening the door and getting into the car. Darren went round and got in, and drove them both to Zoe's house.

Inside, Zoe had only just shut the door, and once again their lips locked into a heated, passionate kiss. This kiss led them into Zoe's bedroom, where they remained for the rest of the night, having fun and not a lot of sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The first thing Zoe did when she woke up was smile. She had spent the night with a guy that she really loved. Usually she would have slept with someone who came home with her from the pub and would be gone the next morning. But this. This was different.

She turned over and noticed that the bed was empty. Confused, she got out of bed and put on her robe and went downstairs. Maybe Darren decided to leave, and had regretted the night and-

Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw Darren in the kitchen cooking. She watched him for a little while before making her presence known.

"Hey." She said, which made him jump and he turned around.

"Can you not sneak up on me like that?" He snapped back, confusing Zoe slightly.

"I'm sorry..." Zoe said, staring at him. "All I did was say Hey."

She looked at him as she was slightly concerned, but he soon softened.

"No you don't have to be sorry." He said smiling. "I just don't like being...frightened like that. You couldn't have known." He walked over and kissed her deeply. "I'm sorry for snapping."

"It's fine." Zoe smiled, forgiving him as his touch made it all better.

"I'm making you breakfast, if you don't mind." He told her.

"No I don't mind at all." She smiled. "I just don't normally eat breakfast."

"I know." He sighed. "But breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

"So i've been told." She said and walked up to him, kissing him on the cheek. "That, however, looks wonderful."

"So do you, Zoe." He smiled at her, making her blush.

"How long will it be until this is ready?" She asked.

"Maybe ten minutes. Why?" He asked.

"I can go and get dressed and be down here ready to eat." She smiled and skipped off upstairs.

She came down a little while later and was dressed, just as Darren was dishing up breakfast.

"Wow that looks great!" Zoe said, sitting at the table as he put a plate infront of her. He put the other infront of him and they both ate their food and chatted.

On the way to work, Darren spotted a costa and drive towards it.

"Fancy a coffee? I can get us both a take out." He offered.

"Sure that would be nice." She smiled, and he parked the car and got out.

He bought the two coffees, and then pulled a packet of pills out of his pocket. He thought about this for a while. He didn't want to do this to her, but he got told to. He couldn't disobey.

He put one of the pills in her coffee and then thought it would look a bit weird if they both bought the same coffee and only one was bad. So, to disguise it, he popped on into his coffee cup too, dreading to drink it but knowing he had to.

He walked back to the car and got in, giving Zoe a coffee which she was greatful for. She happily sipped it and then she asked Darren a question.

"Why aren't you drinking yours?" She asked, looking bemused.

"I like to drink it when its cool." He smiled at her as they parked outside the hospital. He looked over at Zoe and she looked pale, so he finally took a sip of his coffee before downing most of it

"Are you okay?" He asked, knowing too well that she wasn't.

"Yeah I just feel a bit sick all of a sudden." She said and looked at him. "I'm sure it's nothing."

"Sure?" He asked, and recieved a nod in return.

He held her arm as they walked in, and Zoe stopped and looked at him.

"You are really pale Darren." Zoe said, and he looked down at her. He was feeling rough so she must have been too.

"I don't feel great." He said, and got a better look at her. She had beads of sweat on her forehead and her eyes looked dazed. "Zoe?" He said, showing concern and got Noel to fetch Tess. "Zoe?" He said again, and she looked at him.

"Hmm?" She replied and he felt her forehead. Tess came over with Noel, and just in time as Zoe's eyes rolled back and her knees gave way. Tess called for help and was soon joined by Sam and Charlie who took her into resus.

"Right, er, we need bloods... Urine..." He said, losing his track of thought. Charlie turned to talk to him.

"Has she eaten anything today?" He asked, taking in Darren's pale looks. Darren nodded and started to feel himself fall sideways while looking at Zoe's unconscious body. It was a matter of time before he ended up like that. Charlie caught him and sat him down.

"Mr Thomas? Can you hear me?" Charlie said as Tess came over.

"Yes." Darren managed to say.

"It's quite obvious that it is something you have both had recently. What was the last thing you both consumed?" Tess asked as she felt his pulse. He held up his empty coffee cup.

"Coffee. We both had coffee." He said before his mind faded into darkness while Charlie and Tess repeatly called his name.

"There must have been something in their coffee." Tess said to Charlie as they lifted him onto the bed next to Zoe's.

"Yes. I agree." Charlie said as Fletch came in to help. "Darren was right, we need blood and urine samples off both of them, and get a swab of that coffee and get it tested!"

"Got it." Tess said as she began collecting samples. Fletch took them down to the lab while Zoe and Darren were observed. Their sats slowly went back to normal, and Zoe was first to regain consciousness.

"Zoe, can you hear me, its Charlie." Charlie said as she stirred.

"Hmm wha?" She said as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Zoe you collapsed. Do you have any idea why?" Charlie asked and Zoe shook her head as a tear fell down her face. She looked to the side and saw Darren in the bed next to her.

"Wh, what happened?" She said, starting to panic at the sight of him.

"Calm down Zoe. Deep breaths." Tess said, putting the oxygen mask over Zoe's face. She did as she was told, but they still weren't happy with her sats.

"What happened Tess?!" Zoe asked, and Tess looked at her concerned.

"We have reason to believe that your coffee's were drugged." Tess said, and Zoe looked over at Darren who was now beginning to stir.

"Drugged? What?" Zoe asked, confused.

"You both drank the coffee. Am I right?" Tess asked and Zoe nodded. "Well you are both showing all symptoms of Rohypnol."

(so darren isnt as good as he seems! Please review!)


	5. Chapter 5

(In reply to some of the guest reviews. Regarding what you said about Nick and Zoe, dead on! Thats what I had planned! :)

For another saying people don't love each other one day after meeting, I know. Its just if I did it that way, the story would drag out a lot so I have made it all happen quite quickly I hope you understand :)

Another about not showing symptoms of a drug, sorry! I don't work in the medical profession so I don't really know a lot so please bare with me on that one! :D)

"You think... You think we were drugged?" Zoe asked, not believing what she was hearing. Fletch then walked in and heard.

"Tess was right. You showed symptoms of being under the influence of Rohypnol." He confirmed.

"Oh my God..." Zoe said and looked over at Darren who was now awake.

"Hey how are you feeling?" He asked her and she groaned.

"Rough." She said and layed back against the bed. "It's a good thing you like cold coffee. If you had been drinking yours as you were driving..."

"I know..." Darren said, imagining what would happen. He winced at the idea of a crash, as he really didn't want to hurt her. But it was his job to drug the coffees. And Zoe didn't seem to suspect him of it.

"Now both of you need to rest as the drug leaves your system. We will keep you in for the rest of the day and overnight, keeping you monitored and we will see how you feel tomorrow." Charlie told them both and Zoe groaned.

"Overnight?" She asked and Tess, Charlie and Fletch nodded.

"You were drugged Zoe." Fletch said. "Both of you should be glad that this didn't end up any worse." Zoe sighed and looked at Darren who was still looking over at her.

The rest of the doctors and nurses left to let them rest and Zoe turned to Darren.

"Darren I don't know what I would have done if you didn't get us here sooner." She explained and let her tears fall. She didn't like crying infront of people.

"Hey hey don't cry..." Darren said and slowly got out of his bed.

"No stay in bed..." Zoe said, wiping her eyes as Darren slowly walked over. He kneeled down next to her bed so their eyes were level.

"It's okay now..." Darren said. "Please don't cry."

"Sorry." Zoe said and looked at him. "I just don't see how that happened."

"We will take it up with the coffee place. Okay? Lets not worry about that now." Darren explained as she seems to get tired. "Lets get some rest okay?" She nodded as he kissed her on the cheek And stood up. "I love you."

"I love you too." She replied and slowly drifted off to sleep as Darren layed in bed.

He took out his phone and checked it.

"Is the deed done?"

Darren replied.

"Yes, but we are both now in the hospital. I didn't want to be a suspect so I made myself a victim."

He sent it and soon after he had a reply.

"Thats why it took you so long to answer. I hope you will both be fit and well for our plan in three days."

Darren sighed and replied again.

"About those plans. I really don't want to do this. Not to her. I like her."

He sent it and wished for a good answer, but he got the opposite.

"Excuse me? How much am I paying you? You will do this whether you like it or not. End of."

He felt his cheeks grow redder as he got angry.

"What if I say no?"

He waited for a reply.

"Then we call the police and let them know who was really behind the coffee drugging. You will need to talk to the police about that and get compensation from them. You will then give the money back to me to pay me back. Got it? You will do as you are told, or the police will be involved."

Now Darren felt scared. He didn't want to get the police involved as that would lose him the ability to work in the medical profession. He would probably get arrested for what he had done in the past for that man.

He had to wait for three days for this to finally be over. He wasn't going to like it. But he will refuse to work for him after this. He would try and convince Zoe that he didn't want to do this, but he didn't think she was going to listen. He would try and make this easier on Zoe as he really didn't want to hurt her. He was forming a plan now. He would find a way to interrupt the deed, and then Zoe would be fine. That sounds like a great idea. This way, he would have more time with Zoe and a longer time to figure out what he was going to do to stop Zoe from getting hurt.

He put the phone down and shut his eyes as he really felt rough. He soon fell asleep dreaming of the possibilities of a plan.

He was surprised when he woke up the next morning. Zoe was sat next to him, no longer in her bed and no longer on a drip.

"Hey." She said and smiled at him.

"You look better." He said and smiled at her.

"So do you." She replied. Darren noticed that she was holding a coffee.

"That one isn't drugged is it?" Darren smiled as he woke up a bit more.

"No." She laughed a little. "I made this one myself."

"What time is it?" He asked, and looked around for a clock.

"Just gone eleven." She explained. "They let me go about an hour ago but I stayed. They will probably let you go too."

"Great." He said.

"I can go and get your discharge papers if you want." Zoe offered. "Do you want the rest of my coffee? Its probably cool now."

"No no i'm fine." Darren said. "I think i've gone off coffee for a little while."

"Understandable." She smiled. "I'll go get your papers."

"Thank you." He smiled and sighed after she had gone. He was going to miss her.


	6. Chapter 6

They were walking out of the hospital together when Zoe heard her name.

"Doctor Hanna." She turned around and there he was. Nick Jordan.

"Nick!" She said and walked up and hugged him. Darren followed awkwardly behind. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard you had been admitted and I came straight here!" He said and looked at Darren.

"Oh sorry. Darren, this is Nick. Nick, Darren." Zoe introduced them and held Darrens hand. Nick saw this and raised an eyebrow.

"So what happened to you?" Nick asked Zoe and looked at her. He saw she was slightly pale.

"Our coffees were drugged." Zoe explained. "It was Rohypnol."

"Really? Where did you get those coffee's?" Nick asked and Darren replied.

"Um. The costa near Zoe's." He explained. Nick looked at him and Darren looked away. Something wasn't right here.

"Oh really?" Nick said, surprised. "Wow."

"Yup. But we are all good to go now." Zoe smiled and put her arm around Darrens back. "How's Yvonne doing?"

"I'll go wait in the car." Darren said. "Nice to meet you Nick."

"Nice to meet you too." He said and turned to Zoe. "She's doing okay. Steadily getting better."

"Thats great news." Zoe smiled.

"So." He said. "Are you and him...?"

"Yes." Zoe said. "He's great. He is responsible, he is thoughtful, he's-"

"Just be careful, Zo." He warned.

"Why? He's fine." Zoe said, a bit confused as to what Nick sas trying to say.

"He looked a bit...guilty when I asked about what happened.

"Oh Nick really? He was the one that bought the coffee! He got ill aswell as me!"

"I know i'm not saying anything." Nick said. "When did you meet him?"

"Three days ago." Zoe said "He bought me a drink.

"Three days? And you are already sleeping together?" Nick asked.

"I didn't say we were!" Zoe said, going slightly red.

"No but I can see that you did." He looked at her.

"Maybe." Zoe said. "But it's none of your business."

"I'm just saying that its a bit quick isn't it?" He asked.

"Says you!" Zoe said, getting angry. "You were the one that had been with nearly all the women here before I got there!"

"They didn't turn into anything serious." He explained.

"And that makes it okay to criticise my relationship?!" Zoe said to him.

"No Zo I just think that you should be careful thats all-"

"No. You know what Nick?" She said. "Piss off. You're just jealous that i'm happy with him and not you!"

"Zo you know thats not true..."

"No Nick." Zoe said and turned away. "Leave it!"

She started to walk away and a dizzy spell over took her, making her grab hold of the wall next to her to steady herself. She felt a hand on her arm, and it was Nick.

"Zo, are you okay?" He asked, full of concern. Zoe shook him off.

"I'm fine." She said. "Just leave me alone."

She walked off to the car and was happy when Nick didn't follow.

"Nick?" Tess said, appearing. "What are you doing here? Its great to see you!"

"Its great to see you too." He replied. Tess could see that he was preoccupied.

"Whats the matter?" Tess asked him, and he turned to her.

"Nothing." Nick said. "I came to see Zoe but she isn't here. Can you do me a favour?"

"Sure what is it?" She asked.

"Can you keep an eye on that Darren for me?"

"Mr Thomas?" Tess asked. "Why?"

"He seems..." Nick tried to find the word. "Strange."

"He's the new boss..." Tess explained.

"You know what?" Nick said. "I'm staying."

"But what about Yvonne? She needs you more than anything now Nick."

"I know. But for the next few days I will come down here and check on things. There's something not right with him."

"Nick..."

"I'm staying. End of." Nick said and walked away. Tess sighed and left him to it.

Meanwhile, at Zoe's, Darren and Zoe were sitting on the sofa together whilst watching TV.

"How are you feeling?" Darren asked Zoe as he saw she had her eyes shut on his shoulder.

"Tired." She replied.

"Sleep then." Darren said and rubbed her back. Zoe was soon asleep, and Darren soon followed.

The next morning Darren drove Zoe to work. He wanted her to stay at home but she refused, and he drive her to work, knowing that in a days time, something bad was going to happen to her.

Zoe entered the E.D and Nick was in sight. She sighed and walked into the staffroom. Darren followed and so did Nick soon after.

"Feeling better today Zoe?" Nick asked, but didn't get a reply. "Zoe?"

"Leave me alone Nick." Zoe said and took a coffee with her and sat next to Darren. He watched Darren put and arm around her before he left. Zoe watched him leave.

"Problem?" Darren asked and rubbed her shoulder.

"Nick." she said. "He's jealous of us."

"Jealous? Why?"

"Because i'm happy with you and not him." Zoe sighed and looked at him. "He thinks there's something weird going on between you and me."

"Weird how?" Darren asked.

"Weird like you drugged the coffees." Zoe whispered.

"Why would I drug my own coffee? And more importantly yours?" He asked, faking his anger.

"I know. I told him to leave me alone. I don't even know what he is still doing here. His girlfriend is sick and he's supposed to be looking after her."

"Oh." Darren said. "He's probably just jealous like you said."

"Yes." Zoe sighed.

"Well, don't let him bother you. I don't have so much paper work to do today so I will work with you." Darren suggested.

"That would be great thanks." Zoe smiled and kissed him, and then they stood up and both went to resus. Nick stood and watched them both. Darren stared at him on his way passed. Something was definatly not right here.


	7. Chapter 7

Nick was frustrated. Darren had followed Zoe around all day and made it quite clear that Nick should stay away. Nick knew he couldn't say anything about the relationship to their faces as he knew he shouldn't cause problems, but he knew something was wrong in there somewhere.

Later on in the day Charlie called both Zoe and Darren to an empty room where he had some news for them.

"We have heard back from the police regarding your coffee incident." Charlie looked at them and carried on. "They got the whole place tested, and there was no trace of any kind of drug in that shop."

"Then how did our coffee's get drugged?" Zoe asked.

"We don't know." Charlie said. "We haven't yet ruled out the possibility of a worker slipping it into the drinks or it already being in the cups, but there were no traces in the shop."

Zoe looked at Darren who was looking down.

"We need to know anything. If either of you can give us any more information, it would be much appreciated."

"Thats all we know." Zoe explained. "We bought the coffee, drank it, and you know how that ended up."

"Yes. I bought it out of the shop, handed one to Zo and had one myself." Darren said, expanding on Zoe's point.

"Okay. Thanks for giving me your time today." Charlie smiled and let then out.

Darrens phone began ringing and looked at the caller I.D.

"I'm sorry. I need to take this." Darren said and went outside to answer the phone.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Are we all ready for tomorrow?" A gruff voice said down the other end of the phone.

"Yes."

"Run me through the plan so I know that you know." They told him.

"I take her outside for her break for some air, I hear you moaning down the alleyway, and then make her look while I go and get 'medical supplies' but i'm really leading her to you and your gang." Darren explained. "This is the last time I hear you? I don't want anymore money from you. I don't want to work for you anymore."

"Thats too bad." The voice said. "You still owe me. You will work until your debt is payed."

"Can't I pay you back in any other way? Can you not hurt the girl tomorrow and you hurt me instead?" Darren asked, hoping for the best.

"Thats not your choice. You lost your choice when you borrowed more than you could give back."

"Please, just anyone but Zoe." He pleaded.

"I said no." He got back. "We are sticking to the plans we had already organised."

They had hung up. Darren growled in frustration and kicked the wall next to him while he tried to calm down.

Zoe, however, had been left alone and Nick took his chance. He walked up to Zoe, and he saw her roll her eyes.

"What part of leave me alone don't you understand?!" Zoe said and started walking away.

"Zoe just hear me out." Nick said grabbing her arm. She turned around and folded her arms.

"I'm not trying to break you up. I don't want you for myself; i'm perfectly happy with Yvonne. I'm just worried that Darren had something to do with the coffee incident."

"And what makes you think that?" Zoe demanded.

"It was the way he looked at me before when I bought it up. He looked guilty and was averting eye contact. I know you don't believe me Zoe but just please be careful."

Zoe looked at him and she saw that he really believed this. He wasn't doing this for the fun of it, and he truly believed that Darren was up to no good.

"Okay look. I'll be careful. Just please stop worrying about me alright?" Zoe concluded and loomed at him and he nodded.

"Thank you so much Zoe." He said, breathing a sigh of relief. He hugged her, and then she felt worried because she saw how relieved he was.

"You really think there was something wrong didn't you?" She whispered and saw him nod in return.

"I'm sorry but I can't trust him." Nick said and looked down.

"Whats wrong?" Zoe asked. "Something else is bothering you isn't it?"

Nick sighed and got ready to tell her what had happened to him the night before.

"I lied about being perfectly happy with Yvonne. She called me last night." Nick said. "She told me not to bother going to see her in the hospital again."

"What?" Zoe asked confused. "Why?"

"She thinks I like this place more than I like her." He replied.

"Oh Nick she is probably just saying that. She needs you right now." To her dismay he shook his head.

"No. I think this has been over for a while now." He said. "We haven't spoken very much, and when we do talk, she is always moaning about something i'm doing wrong."

"Oh Nick i'm sorry." Zoe said. "Is that why you were still here today?" He nodded.

"Yes. But it looks like I can't get my job back just yet." He smiled.

"Just remember that he is the temporary Clinical lead. You took leave. When your leave is over, you get your butt back in here." Zoe grinned.

"I will." He smiled.

"And until then, Tess will probably let you help out a bit in resus. We need the help now since Dylan left." Zoe explained.

"Dylan resigned?" He asked. "That explains why I haven't seen him."

"Well done Sherlock." Zoe winked and walked away from him.

Nick watched her go and wished they had never split up in the first place. He still hadn't forgiven her for what she had done in the past with the fake pregnancy, but he still loved her a lot. She saved his life, after all.

Zoe walked out to find Darren sitting outside the E.D looking very stressed.

"Whats up?" She asked, going to sit with him.

"Oh." He said seeing it was her. "Um, one of my brothers called and told me my dad had a stroke." He was lying to her.

"Oh no thats terrible!" Zoe exclaimed. "Is he here?"

"No, he lives up in Scotland with my mother." He told her.

"Oh right. Maybe you should go and see him." Zoe said.

"No way." Darren said. "We don't get along. My brother was trying to guilt me to go back, but I can't. Not after what he did to me."

"What did he do?" She asked, and Darren felt bad seeing the genuine concern written all over her face.

"I really don't want to talk about it." He sighed and sat down. "I'm going to get some paperwork done if thats okay."

"Yeah thats fine." She replied.

"Oh, will Nick bother you if i'm not there?" He asked.

"No it will be fine." Zoe smiled and walked in with him.

Darren sat in his office and put his hands through his spiked hair as he wondered on what he was going to do. He really didn't want to hurt Zoe seeing that she cared about him so much, but it was either this, or prison, which would result in him losing his job. He sighed and got on with his paperwork, trying to plan something to stop tomorrow from happening.


	8. Chapter 8

Zoe had taken her car home that night and Darren had also gone back to his own house. Spending the night alone, Zoe had a chance to think about what Nick had said. The more she thought about it, the more stupid she thought she sounded.

As if he would drug his own coffee. What person does that? An addict maybe, but Darren certainly didn't seem to be an addict. It must have been someone in the shop and they had covered their tracks. But then why would Nick be so worried and anxious? It all didn't make much sense.

After a few hours of disturbed sleep, she gave up and went to get a coffee, and looked at the time. She had two hours before she had to be at work, so she got dressed and decided to go out and get some breakfast.

She was still half an hour early to work, as Nick noticed as he came in

"Dr Hanna. You're early." He said and looked at her.

"Nick i'm not in the mood." Zoe shook her head and kept walking.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked, concerned.

"I barely slept last night thinking about what you said." Zoe sighed. "It just doesn't add up."

"I'm sorry Zo but I really am worried about you." Nick said.

"I know and i'm glad you told me." Zoe replied. "But I am happy with him."

"I know you are but just be careful like I said yesterday."

"Yes. I will." Zoe sighed. "Anyway, are you going to be working in cubicles?"

"Yes." He smiled. "So i'm here to stay now."

"That's great. I missed you." She said to him.

"I missed you too." Nick replied. "I'm glad to be back. I missed this place."

"It will be your E.D soon enough." Zoe smiled. "Right. I should be getting to work now."

"Same here." Nick said. "No Darren today?"

Just as Nick mentioned him, he walked through the door looking a little sleep deprived like Zoe.

"Speak of the devil." Nick mumbled under his breath making Zoe have to supress her laugh.

"Right. Work." She grinned and headed off to resus.

"Hey you." Darren said and came up behind her as she put some patient files on the desk.

"Hey." Zoe smiled as he put his arms around her from behind. Zoe turned round to face him and kissed him.

"How about we go for a little walk when its your break?" He asked. "Just around the grounds. It won't be far."

"Sure that sounds great." Zoe replied. "My break is in twenty minutes."

"As is mine." Darren smiled and looked into her eyes. "So i'll see you then." Zoe nodded and watched him walk away.

Nick came up behind her.

"So a walk then." Nick smiled as he had made her jump.

"You made me jump!" Zoe said. "Yes. For my break. I won't be long."

"Alright." Nick said. "Be careful."

"I will. Stop telling me. I heard the first time." Zoe rolled her eyes and went into resus.

It was soon her break and she went to get her coat before meeting Darren outside the E.D. He looked a bit anxious, as if his thoughts were elsewhere. Weird. He was fine a few minutes ago.

"Ready to go?" Darren smiled and she nodded and took hold of his hand and they started to walk around the hospital grounds.

They got around to the back of the hospital and Zoe hears crying.

"Can you hear that?" Zoe asked.

"Hear what?" Darren asked, knowing too well what it was.

"That." She said hearing it again. "Someone's crying."

"They sound like they are in pain." Darren said and Zoe nodded.

"I'll go and see who it is, and do you want to go and get a first aid kit?" Zoe asked. She was making this easy for him.

"Sure. I'll be back in a minute." He said and ran off leaving Zoe to face her fate.

Nick was in the E.D and looked out, and saw Darren running towards the peace garden. Confused as he saw Zoe and him both go the other way, he put down what he was doing and went to find Zoe.

Meanwhile, Zoe was approaching a man huddled under a coat who was crying.

"Hello can you hear me?" She asked. "I'm a doctor. Are you hurt?" She put her hand towards the mans coat and tried to take it off, and he grabbed her arm tightly. His crying had changed to laughter.

"You stupid girl you really didn't suspect a thing did you?" The man said and he held her wrist tighter making her wince. He shoved her and she hit the wall behind her as he held held her there.

"Another doctor will be here soon." She said in his face.

"Oh really? Is his name Mr Thomas?" Zoe gulped.

"How did you know?" She whispered.

"He isn't coming back." The man laughed. "He works for me, and you fell right into the trap."

"What?" She whispered.

"You heard me." He grabbed her hair and kneed her in the stomach, winding her. She cried out.

"What do you want?" She gasped as she tried to get her breath back.

"I want you." The man replied, tugging her hair and throwing her further down into the alleyway. Because of her heels, she stumbled and fell, catching her hand on a broken shard of glass. He crouched over her and punched her jaw. She cried out again, touched her lip and bought her hand away; it was bleeding.

"No." Zoe tried to say but not a lot of sound was produced.

"I want you. And now, I have you." the man said, which was all she heard as another punch put her mind into darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

Nick was approaching the alleyway where he had heard some noises, and a cry had drawn him closer to it. He peered around the corner and saw something he didn't expect to see. A man hitting someone and throwing off their coat. Wait. That coat was familiar...

Zoe.

Nick ran down the alleyway.

"OI YOU!" Nick shouted, his voice full of anger. He pushed the man against the wall by his shirt. "What the hell do you think you are doing?!"

"Why don't you ask Mr Thomas that?" The man said cockily.

"I'm asking you!" Nick shouted.

"Mr Thomas has a debt to pay off, and I wanted her." He looked up at Nick. "So he went and got her for me. Like a good little boy."

Nick got his phone out of his pocket and dialled 999 while holding the man to the wall, and he peered over at Zoe who was starting to come round.

Nick described to the police where he was and what had happened while keeping a watchful eye on Zoe.

"Get off me." The other man shouted.

"Shut up!" Nick said and punched him, knocking him out. Now Nick went over to Zoe and helped her to sit up.

"Nick." Zoe croaked as he put his arms around her. "You were right. Why didn't I listen to you? You're always right." He wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Darren tricked you Zo, don't blame yourself." Nick said softly and quickly looked her over. "You are going to need stitches in that lip."

"Great." She said and leaned on her hand to help her sit up, but she winced.

"Where does it hurt Zoe?" Nick asked and she lifted up her hand which was bleeding. "I think you are going to need stitches in that too." Nick said. "Do you think you can stand up?" She nodded and Nick helped to pull her into an upright position. She groaned and held her stomach.

"Ouch." She said and rubbed it.

"Zo?" Nick asked, wiping another tear from her face.

"My stomach." She said, wiping her eye as Nick continued to hold her up.

"Lets get you into the E.D and we will get you checked over." Nick explained, and helped Zoe walk through the main entrance.

"Oh my God Zoe." Sam exclaimed as she saw Zoe stumble in. "What happened to you?!"

"Ask Darren." Zoe mumbled because her lip had swollen a little. "He planned it." She winced.

"Right." Sam said looking at Nick. "Let's get you into a cubicle."

As Sam took Zoe to a cubicle, Tess approached Nick.

"Nick, what happened?" She asked, worried about her collegues wellfare.

"That Mr Thomas or whatever his name is, is paying off a huge debt to some man that wanted to rape her!" Nick explained.

"He didn't..." She said looking horrified.

"No, I went to find her as I saw Darren running off." Nick said. "Good job I got there when I did!"

"The police need to be informed..." Tess said.

"I called them already." He saw a police car drive up. "I'll go lead him to where it happened."

"Alright." Tess said, patting him on the shoulder. "I'm here if you need anything."

"Thank you Tess." Nick smiled and left to talk to the police.

Zoe was laying on a bed in cubicles while Sam tended to her wounds. Sam had never seen Zoe cry, so she was really concerned.

"Zoe who did this to you?" She asked gently as she was putting stitches in Zoe's hand.

"Take a guess." Zoe whispered as she had her eyes shut.

"It was Darren wasn't it?" A tear fell down Zoe's cheek but she showed no emotion. "Why?"

"I don't know." Zoe shrugged then winced.

"Be careful. You've got a lot if bruising."

"It wasn't Darren directly." Zoe said. "Some man was pretending to be hurt, and I went to see him while Darren went to get a first aid kit. Then the man grabbed me and said 'Mr Thomas isn't coming back.' I was set up. That man wanted to rape me."

Sam heard Zoe sob so she handed Zoe a tissue and put a gentle hand on her shoulder so not to hurt her.

"Do the police know?" Sam asked.

"I think so. I think Nick was on the phone to them when I woke up."

"You were unconscious?" Sam asked and Zoe nodded. "Do you feel ill at all?" Zoe shook her head and Sam just finished stitching her hand. Zoe knew what was coming next as Sam got her torch out and then shone it in both of her eyes. "You seem to be clear of concussion but let me know if you feel any worse."

"I will." Zoe said.

"So you think Nick rang the police?" Sam asked again as she checked Zoe's wrist that was bruising.

"Yes." Zoe said and winced at the pain. "Nick knew Darren wasn't right and I should

have listened."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked. "You'll need a support on that wrist."

"Great." Zoe replied. "Nick said there was something just not adding up about the whole coffee story."

"Nick thought that Darren drugged the coffees?"

"Yeah. And drugged his own so it didn't look like he had had anything to do with it." Zoe explained and Sam looked appalled.

Nick walked in.

"I hear you've been round scaring off attackers." Sam smiled.

"Something wasn't right about him." Nick replied and looked at Zoe. "How are you feeling?"

"I ache everywhere." Zoe replied.

"She has bruised wrists, a bruised wrist and shoulder, and a laceration to her hand and lip." Sam explained. "I'm just about to stitch her lip."

"Can I do it?" Nick asked and Sam nodded.

"Be my guest. Since your the clinical lead again..." She smiled.

"Thank you." Nick smiled.

"I'll leave you to it then." Sam replied. "Feel better Zoe."

"Thank you Sam." Nick said and got started on Zoe's lip.

"Thanks for being there today." Zoe said.

"Shh." Nick said. "I can't stitch your lip if you talk."

"Sorry." She said and let him talk.

"As soon as I saw him run from the grounds I knew something was up. I saw which way you went with him and I went and I saw what was happening to you. I called the police and knocked the man out. The police have him now. And they will soon have Darren."

"Good." Zoe spoke and recieved a look from Nick.

"Darren owed that man, and that man wanted you." Nick said. "So Darren did what he had to do. He lead you on Zoe i'm so sorry." He apologised as he saw another tear fall down her cheek.

He put down the equipment as he had finished and he hugged her. She started sobbing into his shoulder.

"Let it out Zo." Nick said and Zoe cried. They remained in an embrace until she had calmed down.

"Sorry for not listening to you." Zoe said, wiping her eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell you that it wasn't your fault?" He sighed and rubbed her shoulder gently.

"I know." Zoe said and leaned her head on his shoulder.

They sat like this for a while until Zoe looked up at him.

"Thanks for saving my life." She said and looked into his eyes.

"What would I have done without my Zoe?" Nick smiled and brushed the hair from her face. She smiled. "Anyway, I guess that makes us even."

Nick placed a gentle kiss on her cheek before allowing her to drift off to sleep on his shoulder.

"I love you " He whispered into her ear as she slept. "My Zoe Hanna."

(There we go! Thats all! :) I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing. X)


End file.
